Missing Sweater
by hollywar
Summary: LDD. Jess is looking for his favorite missing sweater, but decides it can stay missing for awhile when he does find it.


**A/N – This is a LDD… obviously. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Missing Sweater**

Jess Aarons was searching his house high and low for that darned navy sweater that he had seemed to misplace. It was his favorite sweater, and he wanted to find it badly. Not to mention that if he didn't find it, mama would be down his back. Speaking of mama, he looked down the stairs and seen her starting breakfast. It was fairly early, but Jess had been up for awhile now. He had finished his chores, had a run, and was now freshly changed and showered. He had spent a good twenty minutes looking for that sweater, "Mama! Did you put my navy sweater in the wash?"

"No, Jess,"

He didn't answer back as he was now standing face to face with his older sibling, Ellie. She didn't seem disgusted as she normally was to see him, and she smiled. It struck him as weird, and he stepped back letting her go by. He was rudely snapped from his wonder at why Ellie was being so nice by his other older sibling, Brenda. He tried to let her past, but she just stood there looking at him for a moment. He decided to sallow his pride and ask her, "Do you know where my navy sweater is?"

"No. But you're getting awfully tall and handsome," He was taken aback, and tried to hide his confused face. His sisters must have gotten the chicken pox or something, he came to the conclusion. It had to be… they would never be this nice to him edgewise. He walked into his room to look for the sweater further, and was almost knocked back by a bear hug of his younger sister, May Belle. She latched onto his waist and closed her eyes. Her face was turned into an upward smile. This was seriously creeping him out.

"May Belle… get off me," he shook the child off him and proceeded to look for the sweater.

"Jess, what are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"Looking for my navy sweater," he looked back to her and seen the smile on her face. He knew May Belle. She was the one sister that he didn't mind seeing every day, and he knew her. He knew her looks and he knew when to pick at her to break her. "May Belle, where did you hide it?"

"I never touched it, Jess," she was serious. He could always tell when she was lying, and it was only the truth she was speaking. She mustn't have touched his favorite sweater… still her grin made him look twice. He let a hopeless sigh escape his lips, and he sat down on his bed, looking towards his small sister.

"Okay, May Belle. Spill,"

"I never touched your sweater, Jess. I don't have it, and I haven't seen it since yesterday," he looked into her small child like glowing eyes. She seemed to be enjoying this game she was playing with him. But he couldn't deny that her eyes shined with confidence and trust.

"Okay…" he trailed off as he thought of where it could be. Terabithia! He had worn that darned sweater there, and he knew that he had left it there. He looked at May Belle's princess clock on her small nightstand and looked at the time; 6:23. The bus came at seven, so he knew he could make it. With his longer legs, and his advanced running skills, he could make it there in easily seven minutes.

Through the cow pasture, down the narrow hill, and through some trees, Jess was now at the bridge. He could see the tree house over some small ferns that he had never been able to look over at a younger age. He decided that he liked being seventeen. He made quick time over the bridge and up the wooden latter to the tree house. Looking around he was disappointed to not see any sweater belonging to him there. He saw several of his girlfriends lying around, but none of his. Looking at his watch he decided that he had enough time to sit down for a minute or two.

Sitting down, and looking around at the many paintings and writing bits, it was hard not to think about all the many memories that this place brought back. From the painful memories of Leslie being in the hospital because the rope had snapped, to the breath taking memory of his and Leslie's first kiss. Of course, these memories were a long time ago, but he could still remember them all like it was only a mere day ago. He pondered how he had gotten where he was today; a happy seventeen year old, with a perfect girlfriend, and an even better life ahead of him. He let a sigh escape his lips, and something he normally only did when Leslie was around, he let his lip up into a small smile. But it soon fell as he realized he had ten minutes to get to the bus. His sitting had gone on longer than he had intended.

Back over the bridge, through a small patch of trees, up the narrow hill, and through the cow pasture. He grabbed his book bag that was on his doorstep and ran to the end of the dirt road where the bus was just stopping to pick up them up. Leslie must already be on the bus. Only another two months of work and he would have his own truck, that is if his father had been serious when he suggested the idea. He plunked himself down on the space beside his girlfriend. He was still breathing hard, but managed to give her a small peck on her lips. "Jess? Why are you so out of breath?"

He looked into her eyes, failing to see anything else. "I had to go to 'the place' to look for my sweater," he replied, still breathing hard. He smiled seeing her eyes dance. He cupped her face with one of his hands and with the pad of his thumb gently rubbed her cheek.

Leslie bit her lip, "Jess?"

He pecked her lips again, "Yeah?"

"You mean this sweater?"

Jess finally let his eyes look around. He looked at her and seen her jean clad legs with his navy sweater covering one of her many white tops. He let out a low chuckle. How had he not thought about this? She was always claiming one of his sweaters. "Cute, very cute, Les,"

"Do you want it back?"

"Nah, I looks better on you anyway," he put an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. Jess smiled. He had found his missing sweater. And he decided that it could stay missing for awhile.

**Review? Thanks!**


End file.
